


Kisses

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: The best part of a mission is when Stephen comes home.





	Kisses

You were curled up on the couch, idly flicking through a book. Stephen had left it on the table before disappearing for work. Wong had alerted him to a situation developing on the other side of the planet and he had rushed out with little more than a promise to return later that night. The Sanctum had never felt so empty.

You sighed, giving up on the book. It was old and full of things you didn’t understand. Stephen’s brain was so full of things you would never comprehend. It was part of the reason you liked him so much. He was always teaching you new things. Even if he couldn’t make you a wizard.

You wandered through the rooms, the dust swirling around you. Each room smelt ancient, like old books and flaking paint. You stopped to look at the displays you’d seen countless times before, as familiar as your childhood home. 

A pair of arms slid around your waist and you jumped, your heart in your throat. A well-known smell enveloped you, warm material pulling you further into the body. You looked up, your jaw clenching when you saw a pair of familiar blue eyes. A wry curl of the lips let you know he knew exactly what he’d done. 

“You ass,” you said, hitting his chest. 

Stephen chuckled, his arms tightening around you, trapping your hands against his chest. You grumbled mean things under your breath but you rested your head against his shoulder. You were glad he was back. You’d been going crazy with boredom. 

“Did you miss me?” he asked, his voice muffled from where his face had buried itself in your hair.

You humphed but pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He chuckled again, giving you a proper squeeze, his arms like iron bands around your body. It was comforting, feeling him there.

You tilted your head up, looking at him. Your gut clenched at the dried blood on his cheek and the dust coating his hair. You reached up, running your thumb over his cheekbone. He winced but didn’t flinch away from you. 

“What happened?”

“Nothing I couldn’t handle,” he brushed off, the way he always did. 

You cupped his cheek and drew him down, kissing him. It was featherlight, soft, barley there. All you wanted was to remind him you were there, whether he wanted to talk or not. His arms tightened around you, pressing your body against his. You shuddered at the feeling of his hard muscles against your soft curves. 

His lips were insistent against yours and you submitted to him, opening your mouth, melting against him. Your fingers buried themselves in his hair, messing up his usually perfectly styled locks. He growled, biting down on your bottom lip.

You drew back, his hands sliding up your back to the nape of your neck. You lent forward, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He shivered, barely noticeable if you weren’t pressed against him. He kissed your forehead, lingering long enough for you to realise how tired he was. 

“Come on,” you said, threading your fingers through his.

You tugged him towards the door. He resisted for a minute, taking a moment to let his eyes rove over your body. You took stock of any injury he may have, relieved that it seemed to be contained to his cheek. You tugged on his arm again.

He followed you, his thumb running over the back of your hand. You smiled to yourself, leading him towards the room he had claimed on one of the upper levels. 

“But did you miss me?” he asked.

“You know I did,” you said, rolling your eyes.

He pulled you back a step and pressed a kiss to your temple. You looked up at him, trying not to look hopelessly in love and probably failing. He gave you a quick kiss and started leading you through the halls. 

“It’s boring when you’re not here,” you said, “and I worry.”

“Don’t,” he said, pulling you to walk beside him.

“I can’t help it.”

He stopped again, forcing you to stop. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and pressed a kiss to your forehead. You melted against him, all the left over worry leaving your body. You kissed his cheek.

“Bed time,” you said.

He gave you one last kiss before following you to the bedroom.


End file.
